One Of A kind
by xBITTER99SWEETx
Summary: Zara Collin thinks shes normal but she's far from wrong. Her life turns for the worst by going into the woods and meeting monsters. She meets new friends and embarks on a quest. But she doesn't reliese that she will have to fight a war. And may not come out of it alive. But she truely is ONE OF A KIND!
1. Main charactor's info's

**Yo my fellow pineapples, this is my first book I'm writing so I hope y'all enjoy it! ;***

**Name**: Zara Collins.

**Nickname**: Beth, El, Liz.

**Age**: 16 years old**.**

**Family**:  
Nina Collins 'mother,38'  
David Collins 'father,39'  
Marcus Collins 'brother,19**'**

**Godly parent: **All 12 Olympian Gods

**Looks**: electric baby-blue and sea green baby like eyes, full eyelashes**,** perfect eyebrows, long straight black and dark brown hair that comes down just below her cleavage, high cheek bones, light rosy shaded cheeks, dark red tainted pouty lips, perfect shade of White and straight teeth, smooth flawless tanned skin, petite but curvy and about 5'7 in hight.

**Personality**: She's wild and crazy and loves to have fun, if needed she will take things seriously, she's loyal, caring and loving to her friends and family and won't hesitate to help anyone who needs it, she loves to mess with people for her own entertainment so must people are on the look out when she is bored and try to keep her occupied, she is fierce, witty, sassy and full of sarcasm, most people get scared of her when she's annoyed, angered or told off she doesn't take it lightly and won't hold back she will fight you with ease, she is odd at times and that's why everyone is friends with her, she confident, strong and brave she fights with all her strength and won't hold back for anyone and she's sneaky and can get away with anything she likes to call people 'young grass hopper' at times if she's bored or can't remember your name and on the odd time if your lucky she will help you get back at people if you ask her but it's rare as she like to be original.

**Friends: **Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Paige, Bella, Perry, Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico, Connor, Travis, Will, Scarlett, Clarress and Tyson.

**Best friend: **Scarlett Potter

**Likes**: nature/being outside, art, music, sing, dancing, playing instrument(any), fighting, pranking, sleeping, swimming, hitting people with food, eating, drinking(alcohol), being odd/weird and having fun.

**Dislikes**: getting out of bed, being serious, doing any type of work, cleaning, jerks, whores/sluts, being told of, being told what to do, make up, anything to do with fashion, spiders, being sick.

**Favourite**-  
**Colour**: black, red and ultra purple.

**Food**: pineapples and rainbow drops.

**Music Type**-  
**Dub-step**: scary monster nice spirit  
**Pop-rock**: decode  
**Rock**: breaking th habbit  
**R&b**: milkshake  
**Pop**: too little too late  
**Rock-metal**: psychosocial

**Drink**: vodka with coke, red-bull and milk.

**Weapon**: machete and dagger.

**What she shouldn't have**: Anything with sugar or she goes really hyper, a lot of alcohol or you no what happens and rainbow drops. (which you'll find out why later)

**Family background:**  
Zara has been abused by both her parents for her whole life and she's also get beaten and picked on by her big brother and is made to do everything but no matter how much she's picked on or abused she just happy she has a roof to live under and food and drink.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Name**: Scarlett Potter.

**Nickname**: Scar .

**Age**: 15 years old.

**Family**: Linda Potter 'mother,37' Colin Potter 'father,38' Damien Potter 'brother,19' Savana Potter 'sister,2'

**Looks: **Misty blue curved shaped eyes, natural long full eyelashes, neatly shaped eyebrows, radient wavy ginger locks that fall neatly down to her hips, Well featured face, naturaly plump lips that shade cherry red, flawless white with tinge of olive skin, thin but curved body and around 5'5 in height.

**Personality**: She's very flirtatious, wise but demanding, bosy but that makes her out to be a great leader, well respected, loves her family, loyal to her friends, loves to prank with Zara alot, loves to fight but not with her friends, most of the time she would think more of her self so would leave her friends if really needed to keep her self alive, loves hangong out with Zara the most out all her friends.

**Friends: **Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Leo, Jason, Will, Hazel, Grover, Frank, Connor, Travis, Bella, Paige, Perry, Tyson and Zara.

**Best friend: **Zara Collins.

**Likes**: being respected, food, control, partying, flirting, sleep, being with friends and making new stratages.

**Dislikes**: cleaning, being told what to do, spiders, Clarress, being interupted, not getting enough sleep.

**Favorite- Color**: Black. **Food**: Pizza. **Music Type- ** **Dub-step**: Scary monster good Spirit. **Pop**-Rock: American Idiot. **Rock**: Poison. **R&B**: Halo. **Pop**: That dont impress me much. **Rock**-Metal: Pychosocial.

**Drink: **Vodka.

**Weapon**: Machete.

**What she shouldnt have**: Alchaol but has it anyway.

**Family Background**: Her Parents treated her well and so did her brother but her younger sister got kidnapped when she was 6 months old so her whole family became distant, her parents would argue alot, her brother wouldnt talk to her as much or even really look at her so she became a different person and learned to think of her self more then others.

Sup fellow peps 1st chap will be up soon !

-xBITTER99SWEETx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zara's POV**_

I'm on my way to to my best friends house, his name is clint he's been my friend since I moved to NewYork 2 years ago with my vile parents and brother, I mean don't get me wrong I'm thankful that I have a house to stay in but if I had the chance I would be out of there in no time and I'm not exaggerating! but enough about them.

I pull up the drive way to Clint's house and turn my yellow and black, 2009 Chevy-Camaro off, I love my car but the reason I got it was because I saw it in transformers 2 and fell in-love with it and your probably saying to your self 'how could she afford such an awesome car if her parents hate her guts?' well I happen to be very sneaky and take money from there bank accounts, it's so easy as they are Both a pair of alcoholic druggies who are to busy dry humping on the living room couch to see me take there cards from there wallets, haha suckers!

I walk up to the front door and do my super awesome rap, 'knock, knock knock knock knock, knock knock' I hear noises from the other side of the door then it opens and I see clint in a tight white v neck vest and jeans with his blond hair messy like he had just got out of bed and he most likely had probably gotten out of bed like 5 minutes ago!

"You done checking me out?!" Whoops my bad, didn't even realise I was checking him out, i mean he is good looking and I have always had a some type of crush on him, so Zara lets get out of this one smoothly please!

"Erm ... hahaha ... I um .. so yeo how's it goin?"  
Really Zara that's what you call smooth, god your so stupid ugh!

"You ok Zara? it's just you look out of it, has something happened?" ok Zara don't panic, just like I said before SMOOTH!

"Umm ... yeah I'm fine ... I um mean ... yeah .. pft .. I ran over a cat and turtle with my car!" SERIOUSLY? why o why did you say that? Dammit Zara grow a pair or two, maybe even 20!

" well you gonna come in then or you gonna stay out side in the rain?!" wow I really must be in 'zara land' I didn't even realize It started raining but that not important.

I step inside Clints house, he is basically rich and all that shit but who cares, we walk up to his room, I go over to his bed and go onto his computer and turn music on while he closes the door behind him.

30 minutes later

We just sat and talked about random things and at one point he got me a pineapple, ok I know what your thinking 'really a damn pineapple' well you better believe it pineapples will rule the world someday and I shall be there leader... wow ok I can explain why I'm going of topic, I have dyslexia and ADD/ADHD.

"Hey you wanna sneak into my dad's office and take some of his liquor and head to the forest for some peace?!" hmm doesn't sound like such a bad idea!

"Umm .. why not? if there's free alcohol I'm in" I couldn't help but smirk, it's been a while since we have done anything like this!

We are in Clints fathers office, Clints keeping a look out while I'm breaking into the liquor case 'POP' yes! I got it open, I pull out 2 bottles of vodka, 1 whiskey and 1 rum and I quickly shut the case and we both jump out the window with having two bottles each.

We were in my car now driving into the little carpark were you can park around the forest it's pretty handy in times like this don't you think? no? Nothing? okay, tuff crowd!

We were walking in the forest and I see a small clearing so we walk over to it and I plop myself to the ground, I love being outside taking in the nature and stuff like that,  
Clint sits down beside me and I take the rum and whiskey while he take the vodka, he can't take much liquor that boy, haha.

It's around 8 at night and we were both wasted, well Clints more drunk then me as I said he can't hold much liquor, I had both my rum and whiskey and wait for it ... A bottle of vodka that's right clint really can't hold it or else I just have a high level for it, any whoooo.

I turn my head to clint and see him staring right at me like he's looking into my soul ... #AWKWARD, I see him looking at my lips and he's starts to lean!

O sweet banana and cream pie, I feel like I'm frozen, I can't move, I don't want him to kiss me and I mean it I will slap him if he touches me and I'll scream 'rape' no joke!

He's getting closer an closer then it happens and in my mind I'm screaming 'EWWWWWW, RAPE I AM NOT ENJOYING THIS AT ALL!' I finally feel like I can move again so I act on what my body tells me to do I pull away from him stand up and knee him in the face, nocking him out for 6 and he deserves it, ewwww i basically got raped, as all should know if you are being touched for 5 seconds or more and you don't like it or feel uncomfortable it is classed as rape! SMART ME TO THE RESCUE!

I hear clint moan, he gets up looks at me with much hate and walks of leaving me in my moment of awkwardness, ok it's dark and I'm in the forest by myself, YEY! 'note the sarcasm'.

I walk back to my car and start driving down the road which just happens to be abandoned AWESOME 'note more sarcasm' I switch on my head lights and I see some kind of figure in the middle of the road but I hit it anyway whoops my bad but that person shouldn't be in the middle of a road while a drunk driver is on that very same road now should they? no they shouldn't!

I skid to a stop and get out of my car and walk to the unmoving figure laying on the road, as I get closer to it I see a O.M.G ...

NO! IT'S A WEIRD SNAKE THINGY!

I start backing away from it, but really a snake thingy lady! how? what? ok Zara calm the fudge cracker down and ... KILL IT ... it's finally up of the ground looking at me with its teeth showing, their like razor sharp fangs, well shit!

I run back to my car as fast as I can, I open the boot and pull out my 17 inch axe and start running towards miss ugly of NewYork 2014 and start swinging the axe at her giving her a good couple of blows but my axe breaks so I'm left with my other option!

I run back to the boot of my car and take out 'cuddles' my chainsaw and run back to the creepy snake woman and dodge some of her arrows yeah that's right she has a bow and arrow how lame but then again she has hit me a couple times with it, and it HURTS!

I start the chainsaw up and I basically done awesome moves as y'all should have figured out by now that I'm just an awesome person but anyways ... I jump in the air and bring down the chainsaw which I like to call 'cuddles' and cut through ugly's tail thing-y and green stuff starts to flow down the road which must mean its blood .. COOL!

Unfortunately cutting through the tail broke the chain on 'cuddles' so that's a problem because she looks more pissed then ever!

Option 1, run away like a baby, pissing myself!

Option 2, find something and start betting her like a piñata until she dies!

Umm I'll go with option 2, it sounds more fun don't you think? HELL YEAH!

I see a thick branch that must of snapped of a tree and it looks pointy at the tips of it so it should do SOME damage.

I pick it up and start swing it at the beast, making sure to hit it and not me as I am pretty clumsy, when I was younger I was getting ice-cre... hold up sorry about that it's the ADD acting up again.

I dodge a lot of the arrows coming towards me, I jump in the air and plunge the pointed branch into her muscled chest and repeatedly stab her over and over again, you can't be to careful, at that point I'm holding ugly by her hair and slamming her face into the road, she's still somewhat alive, so I hope into my car and run over her a couple time and I get out of my car walk over to my boot crab the fuel canister and walk over to 'betty' I decided to give her a name, I pore the fuel over the deranged body and take my lighter out and lite the 'betty' on fire, what? nothing like a good body barbecue!

It's been 1 minute after my attack and it's only sinking in now... WOW I must be really drunk, that couldn't have just happened 'betty' can't be real, I REFUSE to believe it! O god, I'm going crazy because I swear I'm seeing 2 flying pony's with people on them coming right towards me,CRAP!

Next chapter will be up soon ;)


End file.
